Holy Hell
by Alice Dark
Summary: How did watching a Street Preformer turn into running for his life, from a mad scientist, a rligous cult,a royal army, and a super stalker. And all of them can leap threw time ! Full Summery Inside. AU. Yaoi. PLease at least Look inside! And Review!-Engoy
1. Light in the Tunnel 1

Holy Hell

Chapter 1

Light In the Tunnel-Part 1

* * *

Summery: How did listing to a weird street preformer turn into running for his life from a religious sect that wanted to crucify him(Because he is the anti-christ), running from a mad scientist that wanted to disect him(Because he is the next Da Vinci), or running from a gay stalker who wanted to fuck him(Because he was the male version of The Madona.), or running from the wierdest set of Royal Police ever(Because he is the next Jack the Ripper). Poor Allen Walker. AU

Warnings: Yaoi. Mabey a little Yuri. Language. Blood Gore. Fun stuff like that... Rape, BDSM, Prostitution, OF A MINOR!

Disclaimer: I have commited Sin. I am Reusing an OC- Well fine, the original story isnt going well, but ... Ill chanbger her name. Nonory is mine, everything else... not really.

Reason: ...Im bored, sue me, why dont you...

* * *

No'One'Nope'Ones

* * *

It was raining, they day Allen's Life was ruined.

"It dosnt always rain." Cross would joke. Cross was Allen's Gaurdian. He owned a call house. Was it legal to raise a child in those conditions? Probobly not. Did he? Ya. He did.

"Come see, One and All! The Magical, the Wonderful, the ... Stupendious, White Witch!" Some little boy was yelling. Younger then Allen. Not much younger... Allen Himself, was only 15. His apperence gave way to other belifes, of course. But he was a teenager, he had to be judged. The boy turned his head to look at the huge croud. Unaware of the fact that he was walking closer and closer to it. Embarressed to admit it, Allen loved magic. His step father(not Cross) used to be a clown in a circus. Mana(his dad) Had always tacken him to the magician, Whitney, how was simply amasing.

"Is it free?" He asked lightly, when he was practicly at the impromtu stage.

"Of course, Allen." The girl on stage said. She was as pale as he was. NO wonder she was called the white which.

"How do you-"  
"Shhh." She put a finger to his lips. "Dont talk, just watch and engoy." She got up, and Allen looked at her. She was wearing exsotic black clothing, exposing a lot of skin. A black top covering her breasts like a wrap that had a bung of antique coins hanging from one side, and a pair of baggy shorts that only started an inch above her crotch. Her black hair touched her waist in a mad rush of curls, and her red eyes glared back at him. She was albino, Allen assumed. Bieutiful, undoughtably. She moved back to center stage, jingeling with all the braclets, ancklets, rings, and earings she was wearing. "Now, Ladies and Gentleman." More jingeling. "Are you prepaired to be amased, and shocked?" She asked. Waiting. Not a word from the audience. Suddenly someone started clapping. Everyone turned to look at the person... but it was the girl who was preforming, somehow in the audience... no, it was another one... The audience burst into applause as the girl in the audience vanished into this air. "Thats more like it." The albino smiled. "Lets start of with something simply..." She striaghted up. "Nothing up my 'sleaves'" She made air quotes around the last word, earning a chuckle from the audience. She snapped her fingers and a bunch of birds flew from her hands, and into the audaince. Allen noticed the birds were crows... arnt they saposed to be doves?

"Now, from my next trick..." She snapped her fingers again and a box appered. Another applause. She opened it andclimbed in, her head sticking out. "Lotus." She called to the young boy. He ran onto the stage, holding 20 swords. "Alright, im going to go into this box, and he is going to attampt to kill me." She smilled and slammed the lid shut before anyone could protest.

"Alright..." Lostus muttered. IN a minute the box had twenty swords all over it. The box flipped open and the girl stepped out. The audience gasped.

"Good job." She rubbed the boys head. He beamed and ran off. "Now, since this is a free show, lets conclude. I need a person from the lovely audience..." She posed. NO one raised there hands. "Oh come now. Its not that scary." Allen raised his hand. "Lovely. Allen, come on up." The boy staggered up the stairs nervously. "Now... Allen, im going to do something just dont die." She whispered. She put a hand over him, and a hand over her, snapping her fingers at the same time. A puff of smoke. The audience started laughing. Allen looked down, and he was dressed in the witch's clothing. He attempted to cover himself, but it was just as pointless. "Now, of rour next trick..."  
"Hey! Give me my clothes back!"

"Ohh? I rather likes these." She giggled. Snapped her fingers and Allen was in his normal clothes. "So... As I was saying, lets go out with a bang." She hand him a gun.

"..."

"Shoot me." She smiled. "Square beetween the eyes." Allen looked at the audience. The urged him to do so. He shrugged. Placing the gun to her forhead.

"Like this will do anything." He pulled the trigger. The shot rang out. The second the bullet made contact with her skull, ripping it apart, time slowed down. Darkness escaped from her wound enveloping both of them. "...Where are we?" Allen asked.

"Alright, Allen Walker, listen up. Your going to have a long sting of bad luck, So i highly recommend you start running." She said, pushing the bullet out of her skull.

"What...?" Allen looked at her like she was craZy. She probobly was.

"There will be three after you. A gourp, a person, and a man." She smiled. "Now, Listen to me. Im going to give you something, but use it only in case of an emergancy, Alright?"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU-" The darkness disappered, and the girl was gone. He wasnt on the stage anymore but on the street right in front of... the nonexistent stage. What the fuck just happand. He his hand was clenched. He opened it and one of the cions that were hanging from her wrap were in his hands. A Pentagram, the mark of the devil. "..." He tossed the coin as far as possible. And started walking.

* * *

At the Call House-

* * *

"Are you Allen Walker's Legal Gaurdian?" A man with a weird hat asked Cross, who was behind the bar.

"And what of it?" Cross himself was... a odd man. Luckuly Allen had just recently payed off all of his debts so they couldnt be here for that... He carried a gun just for things like this.

"We have come to collect him."

"...Im sorry. What?"

"Allen Walker is guilty of a Crime against the Crown. WE Have come to collect him." The man talked oddly. He was... almost atuomatic.

"He' upstairs... but, sir, what did he do?" Cross asked Leaning over his bar.

"...Confidential."

"Really? Well, I am his legal gaurdian, I think I should know as to why my child is being arrested."  
"He is in legence with one of the most wanted crimnals of all time. We have 100 something vitnesses." The man said. The others with him stalked up after him. A girl wearing hookerboots, a boy with out an eyes, and a boy with a sword...

"What kind of royal gaurds are you?" He muttered out loud.

* * *

Outside.

* * *

"I just want to get home, and take a bath, and go to sleep... unless there using my room again..." Allen Walker had a tendency to talk to himself. It was weird shure... but...

"Listen." Cross appered out of no where. Marian Cross had a tendency to do that.

"What?"

"There are four royal gaurds here to arrest you. There upstairs. Talk and talk quickly, what did you do?"  
"I-I didnt do anything!" Cross being outside was just as weird as the events prior. The man had greeted him outside. This was serious indeed.

"Well, I recomand you run. Now. If your honestly innocent. They say, you were talking with some natorious Criminal. Im assuming, thats not true."  
"ITS NO... Fuck." He muttered. That girl was weird, and know he was going to pay. "I didnt know. I honestly didnt know who she was... Its just... I thought that... Fuck!" Allen cursed.

"Okay. Im going to assume your innocent. Here." Cross handed him a small shouler bag. "Run to this hotel. They know me, and theyll keep you safe. Good luck." He handed him a paper and went inside. Allen hurd a crash. Broke into a run. Didnt stop until he wason the opposite end of town.

* * *

Review! PLease!


	2. Light in the Tunnel 2

Holy Hell

Chapter 2

Light in the Tunnel- Part 2

* * *

So... I love you all so much! You gave me such nice reviews! ... Im gonna shut up, but its just a note... more reviews... If you do, ILL IMPROVE MY SPELLING! Ok, Time to shut up. Engoy. Thanks for reading. Review.

* * *

No'one'nope'ones

* * *

"You threw the coin away. Why?" Allen's head flew up. The weird girl was sitting on a broom... floating in midair, with Lotus sitting behind her. She switched postions, on her stomach, her hands dropping and twirling her fingers around the boy's hair. He jumped back.

"Who the hell are you? And why is the royal army after me?" He screamed, a little to loudly. people turned. People saw a weird boy screaming into the sky.

"Shall we move, Allen?" She asked again. Her voice was like silk, skimming lightly at his ears. "After all, you look rather mad."  
"..." Allen fallowed the broom into a dark alley... Wait a second, dosnt this remind you of something? "Okay... Who the hell are you?" He repeated the quesiton, quitly.

"You can yell."

"..."

"Nonory. I dont have a last name. The reason the royal army is after you, is because I slipped up and let someone see me talking to you. I didnt see the royal army after you though. Guess I screwed up." She smirked, hopeing of the broom, and landing in front of the boy. Allen's hands rapped around Nonory's throught. Causing her to smile more. "You can try... if you manage, your doing both of us a favor. Iv been on this earth for ... who knows how long. I cant die... incase that wasnt clear." She knocked his hands. He realsed her.

"...Nonory... why does the royal army want you...?"

"Well... Iv done something I probobly shouldnt have..." The girl flipped her hair, as if nothing was weird...

"What did you do?" Allen was fuming. He was amased at the freak in front of him.

"I kinda... sorta... possibly... inadvertently... killed the king... and stole a few... things..." She muttered, looking at the ground sheepishly, as if she was getting yelled at, by her parents for pushing some kid of jungle jim.

"You WHAT?" Allen screamed so loud, Nonory's ears started bleeding.

"It wasnt my falt! He tried to rape me! And... I need those stolen things, because if I didnt have them... well, lets not spoil that yet, shall we? You still havnt ansered my question. Why did you throw the coin away?"

"Because, youre insane! And none of that happand!" Allen screamed, throwing his hands down like a primadona. Nonory smiled.

"I guess I might be. Here." She pressed something into his hand. He felt the coin again. "Dont throw it away this time. It was hard enough to get it back the first time..." She slowed her speech and turned to the right... A Man with a sword looked at both of them with a smirk. "Allen... Dont move. If we dont move, mabey he wont notice us..." She whispered like a child. Allen rolled his eyes.

"Who are you?" He called.

"Allen you idiot!" Nonory howled, grabbing his arm and braking into a run, leaving the broom and the boy. "He's one of the soldiers after you!" She said. Allen's eyes grew to the siZe of soup laddels. Both of them ran threw a few streets. The man keeping a steady pace behind both of them, his blade sparckling. No sun... Nonory turned a corner sharply, Allen almost met a wall. How weird did the two of them look? An Albino with colored hair, in an her exotic clothing, and all her jewlery, and a boy with white hair, dressed in all black, with no jewlery running threw the city like it was a track? People stared all right. The man with the sword kept well with them. She kept running into another Alley, freesing, and having Allen ram into her. The man behind them stopped too. There was another man, with red hair, and no eye. "...Crap." She muttered

"Another one...?"

"Damn stright!" The one with red hair smiled closing the distence beetween them. "My name is Lavi, by the way. Thats Yuu-chan." The man behind them fumed.

"Its Kanda, Stupid Usagi!" Closing the space even more.

"Allen." She whispered quitly, rapping other arm around his waist. "Hold on." The two soldiers ran twords them, and a few inches away,... And suddenly Allen saw a blood, then bricks. The two settled on the roof of the building next to them.

"Are you alright?" Allen asked, looking at the girl.

"Fine. Just a cut." She touched her mid riff... it was bleeding intensly.

"Lenalee! Get them!" The red head scream from below. Suddenly a girl appered in front of them.

"My name is Lenalee. You might have been able to escape the other two, but no one escapes me." The girl was oriantal... Allen couldnt guess which.

"Miss... Lenalee, one thing..."

"What, Witch?"  
"Have you ever seen the sky, while flying?"

"...No...?"

"Really? There's a first time for everything then." Allen let go of Nonory, and she ran over to Lenalee, who very quickly ended up in the air. "Run." She mouthed and the two teens started their hell-bent. The two men chased after them on the ground. The girl ran after them on the roof. "Allen!"

"What? Now isnt excatcly the time to be having a conversation!"

"I know!. Just be ready to jump"  
"WHAT?" Nonory caught to him, grabbing his arm and pulling him down after her. They met the ground, and with out a second of waiting they continued to run. The slowed as they entered the market. The market was the worst maZe, and once your in it will take atleast three hourse to get out... mabey.

"Okay. I think we should be safe for a while..." Nonory chocked out. She was as out of breathe as Allen was, mabey eve more so.

"Thank you... You didnt have to do that." The boy realised he really had nothing to be mad at her for... Ofcourse, she could have been A LOT more careful... but... He would have been dead, if it wasnt for her. "Nonory... Can we talk?" The girl smiled at him.

"One second." She pulled Allen to a bench, sitting him down and disappering into the crowd. She came out a few minutes later, holding to bottles... of tequla. "Nothing better then good alchol after a run, hugh?" She handed Allen a bottle.

"I dont drink." Allen said smuggly.

"Oh. I now. Its water. The man didnt have any different bottles." She said sheepishly.

"Okay, stop that!" He took the bottle and gulped a swig of liquid... Water, after all. "Why do you act like a 9 year old if your older then Christ?"  
"I dont know. Im lock in a perptual loop of childhood, because my situation happand after I turned 8... I think."

"..." Allen nodded. The girl gulped her liquer quitly. "How do you know my name?"  
"...Oh that." She smiled. "The Earl... told me."

"The who?"  
"Just the Earl. The leader of a religious cult, The True Apostels, or some such nonsence. They are after you too."  
"...Why?"

"Your the anti-christ."

Everything was still for about three seconds. Until Allen chocked on his water, hoped up, and screamed at the top of his lungs. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN IM THE ANTI-CHRIST?"

"You should learn to stop yelling in public." Nonory giggled.

"Okay, Im going to die now. I have a religious cult who wants to kill me because im the anti-christ, and a royal army, who wants to kill me for the crime of association!"  
"Not... exactly..." Nonory muttered.

"Then why... do they want to kill me?"

"Because... your my partner in crime..." Nonory muttered.

"What crime..."

"Uh... Well... how can I say this... um... more like I used your body for a crime..."

"What crime." Allen started to boil. "I didnt kill the king... did I?"

"No, no, nothing like that. I just used you for Jack the Ripper."

Everything was still for another seconds... repeat last onre but relace Anti-Christ for Jack the Ripper.

"Now, that, was not my falt. Mostly.. I was drunk."

"...And... what else wants to kill me?"  
"...Well, you might want to sit down..."  
"There's more?"  
"Im kidding." She giggled.

"Nonory, thats not funny." She stopped.

"Sorry. I didnt mean to... its not what happand. I was runnig from the gaurds, and they said they would stop chasing me if I gave them someone else who was worse then me. That was the same day I talked to the Earl. I said Jack the Ripper, they jumped. I said your name, and thats how this happand. Im sorry. Really. I know I shouldnt have done that, but, I was bleeding and everything hurt, and half of my flesh was torn off... Im SO SORRY!" She stated Crying. Allen wanted to the kill the girl. He truly wanted to kill her.

"OVER THERE!" Lavi's voice rang out.

"Fuck!" Allen grabbed the girls wrist and they started running again.

* * *

I know what your thinking, are they going to be running for the whole story? No. They arnt. But youll have to review if you want to see what happand next... And trust me, I wrote it out, and im amased with how I made this up. Anyway, Thanks for reading^_^


	3. Light In the Tunnel 3

Holy Hell

Chapter 3

Light in the Tunnel -3

* * *

Let me be honest. I adore each and every one of you right now! Thank you so much! Im gonna fly^_^ Anyway, lets cut the mindless drivel with a REVIEW! And engoy! (im trying to work on my spelling. Honest!) Thank you for reading!

* * *

No'one'nope'ones

* * *

"Okay, we cant keep doing this..." Nonory muttered gasping for breathe again.

"Well what do you suggest?" Allen howled, annoyed.

"Hmm...What did Cross give you?"

"How do you know-"

"Do we have to go over this again? What did he give you?" She was wheesing like someone with asthma.  
"Are you alri-"  
"WHAT DID HE GIVE YOU!" Nonory lost her temper. Apperently also all the strength in her legs because her ass made contact with the ground rather quickly.

"Okay..." The boy shivered. The rain had stopped. The two were wet as it was, Nonory probobly harbering a cold... or something worse.

"Well?" Allen took the paper from his pocket and looked at it.

"I cant read this." The paper was wet, the letters were dripping of the page.

"...Whats in the bag."

"Right." Allen took the shoulder bag of its correct place, sat on the ground, and opened it. Nonory leaned over to look. A change of clothes a tiny wad of money, and a bottle... with another note. Nonory grabbed it.

"Here, let me read it aloud.

_Dear Nonory. _

_ Knowing you, this is probobly your falt. Congrats, Allen is on a wanted list because of you. If you two need to hide somewhere... find a hay-stack. I heard those work great! The bottel is for you, by the way. I know how much you love alchol. Hope this settles any debts I had to you... Oh, and Allen! Listen to her!"_

"...WHAT THE HELL?" Allen screamed again. "A Hey-stack? Thats the best advice he can give?"

"Your not shocked by-"

"Im trying very hard not to kill you right know. What hay-stack can possibly hide the two of us?"

"...NO he's right."

"Are you stupid?" Allen asked, not a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"No... I dont think so. WE just have to find the right hay-stack..." She smiled and got up. "Have you ever been on a broom before?"

"...No..."

"Great." She whisteled. The broom she was on flew towards her rapidly, Lotus still on it. "Get on." The boy shook his head vigerously. Allen... was afraid of very few things... but hights were defently not on that list.

"NO way."

"Okay. Are you scared?"

"..."

"Fixable." Nonory smiled, turning to Lotus. "My sharf."

"..." The boy nodded, handed her a black rap... which appered out of no where. She placed it to the fifteen year old's eyes, and her fingers tied it.

"Better?"

"..."

"Come on." He pulled Allen on to the broom. He could feal the wood in beetween his legs, But when it started moving, he could only feel the wind. Nonory was defently good at this. A few hours in Nonory started up a converstaion, because... well she was bored. "What countries do you like?"

"Iv only traveled around England. Cross moved around more... but I came into his care 3 years ago, when he was in England..."

"Oh. I see. I adore England."

"..."

"Is that your real hair-color?"

"...Yes."  
"Oh."

"..."

"..."  
"Why did you die yours?"

"I dont like the way it looked, because it was blond not white. I hate blond hair."

"Oh. So where are we going?"

"Japan." Allen almost fell off, But Lotus pulled him back on.

"WHY?"

"It far from England, so it might give us a bit of time. You need some training in the art of... hideing."

"...What are you talking about?"

"Youll see." They stopped talking. A few more hours, the wind stopped. Nonory got of the broom, undoing the scarf around Allen's neck, and sliding it around her own.

"This is Japan?"

"Yep. Its quite lovely. Unfortunatly, we arnt here to sight see." Allen's arm was pulled again. He turned around to wave to Lotus. The younger boy just looked at him, surpiresed. "Dont do that. Lotus isnt human. I made him out of Coal, when I was in China. If you make him feel something, he wont work, and turn back into.. well coal.'

"But he seems so human."

"Why thank you." Nonory giggled. Allen looked at the girl. Her feet, as he only just noticed were bare, and bleeding, and blue, and frost bitten.

"DO you want my shoes?"

"...? NO.'

"Why? Dont your feet hurt?"

"...Exactly. Iv been bare foot for 300 years. If I stop know, dont you think they would only hurt more?" Allen nodded, not seeing any logic in that. When they entered the city, everyone bowed to her.

"Do they know you?'

"I told you, I adore Japan."

"You said you adore England.'

"..." She nodded. "They think im a god who lives among the people."

"Wow." Allen was mystified. Angry, but mystified. Suddenly a little girl... absoulty buitiful, to Allen's taste... ran up to them. She was about nine, mabey, wearing a black kimono that stopped at the knees, wearing sandels, and white makeup, with blood red lips and grey eyes.

"Susume-chan!" Nonory giggled, lifting the girl up and spinning her in the air.

"Nono-sama!" The little girl giggled too. Nonory put her down. The Susume-chan took a deep breathe, and started in japanse, ayeing Allen every know and then. "Bara-sensai wants to talk to you! She sent me to tell you, so you can get dressed..."

"Hai." Nonory bowed to the little girl. The two started, and Allen walked after them.

"Nonory, whose Bara?"

"The one who ows me a favor." She ended it at that.

The three entered a huge mansion, and Susuma led Nonory into a huge room, Slamming the door in Allen's face. Nonory opened it and explained... "Im going to change."

"Oh." The door was shut again. Allen was getting very bored after what seemed like an eternity... mabey it was 10 minutes...mabey five...ANYWAY, until Nonory came out. She was dressed in a loose red kimono, that went lower then her shoulders, black lace trim, and a picture of a crane on the back. Her hair was done up... but the die was removed, and it was just as white as Allen's... The boy stood breathless and continued his inspection. She had a hair pin, sticking out of a bun, which had a tiny crane hanging off of it. Her jewlery still dangeled... no it was different, pieces of jade and silver. She was wearing thin black shoes, but still winced as she walked. She had a long, and very thin jade pipe in her hand. "Wow. You look amasing, Nonory."

"Nono, is fine. Thats what everyone here calls me anyway." She talked diffrently, her voice slightly deeper. AS if changing clothes did that to her. She strightened up, and walked into the main hall, to the inner chamber of the mansion. The two compains entered a smoke filled room, that was very large, but held very little. Two vases neart the door. A screan, and a huge couch with a buitiful women lounging on it, surouded by ten other girls.

"Nono...wonderful as ever." The witch rolled her eyes. The women beconed her closer with her huge hands. Nonory walked closer. The women grabbed her face. "How dare you leave me?" The women hissed. The girl slapped the hand away smiling.

"I was getting bored. I need a favor, and you ow me.'

"...Ever so about buisness. Why dont we talk about soemthing a tad... sweeter."

"..." Allen suddenly understood what the women was talking about. She was very thin, had long thin black hair, and black eyes that glared right into Nonory's.

"Id rather not, Bara. Buisness, how ever."

"Oh, fine, fine, fine." Bara shook her hand. "What do you want?"

"I need you to train Allen Walker in the art of the Geisha."

"...He is a shonen." The women eyes Allen. Allen, stood in shock.

"You want me to be a prostitute?" Everygirl in the room frose and glared at him.

"He is a baka shonen." Bara muttered.

"He is an idiot, yes, but we are in a bad situation, and he has no idea of how to handel anything, other then screaming and trying to choke me. I want you to fix that."

"Im not being a pro-" IN an instent a girl had him pinned to the wall, a fan with blades at the end to his throught.

"Listen to me, you little bitch." The girl started.

"AOI!" Bara barked at the girl.

"No no, let her." Nonory smiled and walked closer to the two against the wall.

"If you think even for a second, that being a geisha is the same as being a low grade porstitue I will slit your throught! We are entertainers yes... But we most deneftly are not, prostitues."

"Im sorry." Allen choked.

"...Ah, Aoi, you are as wonderful as the day I made you." Nonory pulled the geisha off of him. "I want you personaly to hamer sense into the boy. Teach him everthing Bara taught you. I need him to be able to hide in a second, when the guard in a inch away from him, understand?'

"..." The girl turned to the witch. "Hai, Nono-sama."

"Oh, dont be so rough. Aoi." Nonory walked closer to her, and brushed her hair out of her face. "Allen, if you cant defend yourself from her, you are absoulty sckrewed. She is the best fighter in all of Japan, but those soliders are that much stronger." Nonory smiled, took a puff from her pipe and left the room. Susume treading at her heals.

"...Nonory..." Allen chocked.

"Well, Baka Shonen, welcome." Bara said. "I dont know why Nono has tacken a licking to you, but we have been tasked with a job. And we will do just that, wont we girls?" The girls cheered. All except for Aoi who was glaring dagers into the boy's neck, wanting to rip it to pieces.

"Welcome, Allen Walker, Into the World of the Geisha"

* * *

How do you like them apples? Allen is know going to turn into- oops. For the next two or three chapters I am going to harass him. Lets see hwere this goes. Anyway, review, and make my day. Luv you-Thanks for reading!^_^


	4. CrossDressing

Holy Hell

Chapter 4

Aoi, Code of Life, Cross Dressing

* * *

Thank you for reading! Review! Bit of a Cross Over in this, but its okay.

* * *

"Girls, give this filth a bath." Bara said, sitting up.

"What... what?"

"Shut up." Aoi grabbed Allen by the neck and pulled him out of the room, Allen struggeling to breathe.

* * *

Outside-

* * *

"Susume, can you take me to Chiyo?"

"Ofcourse, Nono-sama. But she dosnt go by that name anymore."  
'Oh?"

"She is called Sayure, know."  
"..." The witch nods, and lets the little girl lead her to a far of house. Opens the door and lets Nono in. "Arnt you co-"  
"Im busy." Susume bowed and ran off.

* * *

"Well, thats odd."

"What is?" Another voice asked. Nonory turned around and smiled, running to the girl in front of her, and embracing her in a hug.

"My little Chiyo! Youv grown so much! And look at you, so buitiful know!" Nonory smiled letting the girl go.

"Nonory, stop it." The girl chuckled lightly.

"NO, no, you look wonderful. The best Geisha in all of Japan, im shure."  
"Not yet." The Geisha smiled. "Come up to my room. You can tell me everything.'

"Of course, but what shall I call you, my little Geisha?"

"...Youve hurd?"  
"Of course." The witch smiled.

"What ever you please."  
"...Lets go then, Sayure." The geisha smiled and led the witch up the stairs. In a few minutes they were laughing like old friends. A few more minutes, things got a tad more intimate beetween the two girls. The house, was empty, luckuly. A few more minutes...

"Nonory-sama, please, we will-"

"We wont get cought, Sayure. I promise." The witch licked Sayure's ear.

A few hours later... The two were nacked under the cover of Sayure's bed... or blanket, since Nonory didnt consider the shabby matress on the ground a bed. The withc's arms rapped around the geisha's body. "Just as sweet as I rembere..."

"I aim to please..." The younger girl purred from the embrace. Suddenly the door flew open down stairs. Sayure started moveing, but Nonory pushed her back down.

"NONORY! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"

"Its only Allen. Its fine Up-"  
"How dare you! You impudent brat! Nonory-sama is busy, and you dare yell!"  
"I should get dressed." Sayure muttered getting up and putting on a thin robe. Nonory rolled her eyes and put her own kimono on, just as the door burst open and two girl were standing in the way... wait...

"Where's Allen?"  
"IM RIGHT HERE" The girl on the right yelled. Nonory looked the one on the right. She had short white hair, and grey eyes. Oops. Allen was wearing a black kimono and a pair of huge sandels. Sh-... He looked like he was ready to kill.

"Aoi... why is He a She?"

"Bara said to do it! He isnt listening to me!"

"Well, Aoi, boys from England dont usualy dress up like girls... unless there gay, which I am assuming Allen isnt..."

"IM NOT!"  
"Prephaps we should have gone to Italy..."

"NO!" The two other girls cried. Then glared at each other.

"...Anyway, Whats done is done. Allen, its better you be hidden then we risk your life. WE might spend some time here. Aoi, he's yours.'  
"Nonory-"  
"Shush. I dont want to hear it. Its eather that, or you might lose your head. WE wouldnt want that would we? Oh, and Allen..." She took a deep puff from her pipe. "You are still a virgin right?" Aoi started laughing. Sayure giggled. Nonory smirked.

"...ya. Why?"  
"Ladies, I just found a way to make some cash.' The witch smiled. "And Aoi... Go talk to Bara. Im entering the circuit again."

"Why do I have a very very very bad feeling about this?"  
"You should... You really should." Allen decided at that moment, that Nonory in Japan was completely different from Nonory in England. She liked her in England more. And what the hell is she talking about?

* * *

4 months later~

* * *

"I am amased that those lunitics havnt found us yet. Weve been sitting pataintly on our asses for them.' Nonory muttered, smoking her pipe. Allen whimpered next to her. The poor boy was close to loseing his mind. Four Intense months of pain, torture, and books. Books Books books.

"Im amased you actualy hung around for so long." Aoi muttered. Allen glared at her. The Geisha, had ruined his already ruined life. Dance lessons, manors, tea, and books. He was ready to die.

"Yes Well." Nonory muttered. Her hair was being brushed, and the hot comb was careful not to come near her hair. Allen was less fortunate, having numerous burn marks all over his scalp. Susume had learned well. Aoi had not. Susme was gental, while dressing Nonory. Aoi was rough with Allen. Susme wasnt even a Maiko yet. Aoi was a full fledged Geisha. Allen wanted to trade, but the young girl was scared of him. "Allen, you need a new name for the night."  
"..." Allen winced as the comb touched his head again.

"What about Yuki?" Susume asked.

"Yuki...? Because of his hair? Thats cute." The little girl giggled. "Anyway, Yuki-chan, what kimono are you wearing?" Nonory was engoying this. Allen wasnt even himself anymore.

"I dont know." He whimpered. His hair was done up, into a bun. A blue pin with pearls rammed in it. Next came the nails. How he hated this. Aoi grabbed his hands, and started covering his elongated nails in a light blue shade. Susume painted Nonory's Nails red. Her hair had three bungs, each with a red comb, and beads of silver dangeling loosly from her ears. The worst was next. Make-up. This was the worst part. The part Allen hated the most, because Aoi was horrible with it, and he usualy ended up smeared in the white paint. Susume worked quickly, and carefully, Nonory looking perfect in a mater of seconds. Her rouge came on next. The a thing no one did, other then her. Susme took the rouge after finishing her lips and painted over her eyes. Macking it look as if there was a fair on the pure white. A bit charcol on the eyes, and finaly the clothes came. Allen was all white too(literally) But his lips were painted a light shade, and his eyes traced with light blue. Nonory wore an all black kimono, with a blood red sun in the back, a Black rimmed red bow and a red pouch, parasol and two red fans. Allen Was in a white kimono, with a wave on the back, blue bow, and blue fans. Aoi pinned a white broch on his chest.

"You can pass as a girl." Aoi smiled at her work. Allen and Nonory both looked in the mirror and smiled. They both looked amasing.

"Alright." Nonory got up quickly, helping Allen up. "Lets go." The two hobbeles to the door and into the rain. Nonory undid her parasol, handing it to Allen who held over her, as the two walked to the tea house. AS they walked in every man frose. Their Geisha's all turned and gasped. Who were the two white haired sisters? Why were they so buitiful? A Table called them over. Allen frose. The soilders were sitting there. "Ready, Yuki-chan?"

"I cant do this..."

"Dont worry. Iv done this before. Just do as I do." Nonory smiled and the two made there way to the table, kneeling in front of the two men.

"You two are undoughtable the most buitiful women in all of Japan." The Red-head said.

"..." The Japanse just stared. Nonory smiled and sat next to the Japanse pouring him tea. Allen sat next to the red-head.

"What is your name, my pretty flower?" A shiver went up Allen's spine.

"Yuki, milord."

"Yuki...? What a cute name!" He chuckled. "My name is Lavi. Thats Yuu."

"Kanda." Nonory chuckled.

"Kanda-sama, dont be so uptight. You have come here to have fun, no?"

"...Working."

"Oh? What work brought you to Japan?"

"Sorry, Yuu-chan dosnt like talking much." Lavi giggled. "Its rather secret."

"But of course." Nonory nodded. "What is a gentelman with out a few secrets."

"..." The japanse smiled. Lavi's mouth dropped.

"Are you witch or something? You made Yuu smile!"  
"Any talented Geisha can do so. She can stop a man with simply a glance, you know." 'yuki' mumbled.

"Ahh, you speak." Lavi chuckled.

"If you excuse me, Gentelman." Nonory nodded to the three and disappered somewhere. The conversation was light. Allen was shacking most of the time. How could she leave him alone? Was she insane? In a few minutes she appered on the small stage. "Ladies, Gentelman, I would like you to do something untradiotional today. We are going to have a bidding war. Right here. For Yuki's MiZuagi." Allen stood up. The crowd roared. Kanda got up and looked at the girl.

"Your a virgin?"  
"..." Allen suddenly understood what was going on. Running... was not an option. First of all, that would be odd, and to soldiers sitting right next to him... he could out run them. Fainting... Nonory knew the diffrence. Would he actualy have to go threw with this.

"150,000" Someone called and Allen's Jaw dropped.

"20!"

"30!"

"45!"  
"60!"  
"90!'

"92"

"93"  
"1 Million." Lavi said. Allen gaped at him.

"3 Million.' Kanda said.

"20,000,000"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"When can i have her?" A man came out. Allen's blood frose.

"...When can I have my money?"

"right know." Allen couldnt move. He went numb all over.

"She your's..."

"Tyki Mikk." At that point ... Allen Walker Fainted.

* * *

Luvs, and Hugs, so review me.


	5. I Swear

Holy Hell

Chapter 4

I Swear

* * *

Okay! First Yaoi Chapter! Engoy. And sorry I didnt update yesterday. I was curious. Thanks for reviews, and well review! ENGOY~

* * *

_"Allen, I want you to meet Tyki Mikk." Cross pushed the young boy, only 13 at the time to the Portuguse man. "He is very kind and offered to pay all the debts youv caused me. In exchange for you, of course." Cross smiled and left. The young boy shivered. _

_ "Thank you, Mr. Mikk."_

_ "...Your formal arnt you? I dont like it when boys are formal." Tyki's arm rapped around his sholuder, sending a shiver down Allen's Spin. "How old are you?"  
"13." Allen muttered. Cross was glaring at him from across the counter of his bar. Waving his hand to him, telling him to get it on. Poor Allen didnt even understand what sex was yet..._

_ "Do you live here?"  
"Upstairs."_

_ "...Show me your room." Allen knew where this was going. This is how all the girls pulled there clients up to ... do buisness. _

_ "Why do we just sit here?" Allen asked innocently._

_ "Are you still a virgin?"_

_ "..." Allen nodded, looking at the floor, and growing red. _

_ "Show me your room." It was a command this time. Allen nodded. Tyki pushed him, and the boy stumbeled._

_ "Dont worry... Youll still be a virigin." Tyki muttered undoing his pants. Allen looked at him in horror. "Whats the problem?"  
"...no-nothin-g..." Allen choked out. He considered running, and realised Cross would probobly slap him if he did beat him... Tyki shoved Allen down to his knees. _

_ "Are you scared?"_

_ "N-" Tyki's tounge rammed into the younger's mouth. Allen didnt know what to do with this. Tyki pulled away getting annoyed. He slapped the boy. _

_ "You live in a fucken CALL HOUSE. HASNT ANYONE EVER EXPAINED ANYTHING OT YOU?" The man screame dthe rest, and moved more agrresivly now. Allen felt his shirt ripped off. He whimpered and prayed this would be over soon. The man's hands moves skillfully over his body, touching and rubbing and pushing the parts he knew would make Allen hungry for something..._

_ "Stop-s-stop it!" Allen Screamed, his hand coming down on Tyki's face, regreating it instently._

_ "Oh, you little fuck. How dare you? Who do you think you are?" Then it started. The hitting, the slapping, the pinching, flicking, biting. And Tyki was defntly a man who liked to mark what was his. After this endveour, Allen was his for all eternity. And the worst came shortly after. Tyki undid the pants he was wearing, reaveling a stiff member. Allen gasped for breath from the beating. _

_ "No-no-no-no-no-no-no!" Allen screamed._

_ "Shut up." Tyki pushed him down, and Allen's head was shoved closer. "If you dont do this, trust me, I will kill you." The boy's mouth opened. His tounge sliding over the head in front of him, slowly, at first, then licking up and down quicker and quicker finaly taking it in his mouth. Tyki's hands curled in Allen's hair, pulling him back and forth. The boy, needless to say, was crying at this point. His head bobbed up and down, Tyki simply letting out moans of aproval. "All the way." Allen was forced into a deep-throught. The boy almost chocked. Tyki came. He glared at Allen who ended up swallowing all the seed. "Ill come visit again." The man stood up, fixed himself and left. Allen stood on his knees crying. Waiting, for what and who, he didnt know. He got up after a while, and rinsed his mouth off. He crawled into his bed, completely nacked, and wet, and cold, and slightly suicidal. He closed his eyes and cried cried cried. The sting of harrasmen cnotinued for next two years...

* * *

_

"Allen!" The boy woke up to Nonory shacking him heavily."Oh thank god!" She hugged him. "Are you okay?"

"..." Allen's mouth opened but the words didnt come out of it.

"Okay, what do you see?" She asked putting up a picture. Allen couldnt force he words out. He looked around the room. Nonory and Aoi were sitting next to him. But past the shade... he could see him. "Okay. I understand." She pulled him closer to her. "Its okay. Ill make shure he dosnt hurt you."  
"..." Allen was nervous... scared. This was the first time he was scared, truly scared since his step dad left him... He started crying. Nonory nodded towards Aoi. She got up and left and took Tyki with her. "Thank you, Nonory.'  
"He did all those things to you didnt he?"

"...Yes.'  
"Well its okay know. I wont hurt you, and I wont let anyone else hurt. I swear." She smiled.

"Can we leave Japan?"

"...Alright.' Nonory said with sadness in her voice. "Where do you want to go next?"  
"I dont care... just away from him."

"...How about Italy?"  
"Okay..." Allen nodded. Nonory got up and grabbed her broom.

"Lets get changed." She smiled.

"Nonory... thank you.'

"Its kinda my falt your in this situation anyway, so-"  
"NO... thank you.' Allen got up and left. Nonory looked him at and got dressed. Here we go. She grabbed the bottle Cross gaver her, and drained it, finaly.

"To Italy." She smiled.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Really short... But review anyway. My Yaoi is a work in progress. Promise it will get better. Luv~


	6. Clocks2

Holy Hell

Chapter 6

Clocks- Part 2

* * *

Luving the Reviews, but IM about to die, so, lets get right to it! Cross Over with Assasin's Creed. Ill separate them all into seprate catagories, but ill try to explain, for those of you who havnt played(YOU SHOULD) as best as I can^_^

* * *

The loud claks. Three very loud clacks. The door broke down after that. The soldiers burst into the small house. The geisha sitting near Bara, who was smoking a pipe and smilling. "If you dont tell us where Nonory and Allen Walker went we will arrest you!" The Lenalee screamed, a gun oointed at the women. Aoi got up in front of them, opening and closing her fans.

"How about this... you get out know, And I wont kill you for brakeing our door."  
"How about fuck you?" Lenalee asked and shot her gun. The shot rang, the smoke went. There just was no scream. Lenalee looked at the space where Aoi was. The Geisha was gone. She felt a piece of metal fall into her coat pocket, causing her to jump.  
"One more time. Get out."

"One more time, fuck you." Lenalee pushed the gun the the geisha's forhead.

"Go ahead. Shoot. See what happans." Aoi opened her fans slowly, and with one swfit movement, dropped to the floor, her odd wepons cutting the female soldiers feet off. She started screaming, her body hitting the ground. The other two ran towards her. "I told you to get out. Will I have to pull you all out?"  
"Just tell us where they went?"

"I will never give them up."  
"Why?" The Japanse screame dnad lurched towards her with his sword, Aoi stopping him and his weapon quickly.

"Would you give your god up?" She pushed him away, sidestepping him, letting the blades leave deep wounds in his chest. He dropped down to his knees, bleeding and losing his life quickly. She turned to the red head. "Want me to cut your arms of?"  
"..." He bowed grabbing his comrades and disappering.

"Is she really a god to you?" Sayure asked, walking into the room and frowning at the mess.

"And nothing else." ...

* * *

-some where in the air-

* * *

"Do you think Aoi will be alright?" Allen Walker asked his pilot. He was still wearing the scarf over his eyes, but it was better then it was before.

"I have faith in my creation. Especialy since we kind of cheated."  
"What do you mean...?"  
"The fans I gave her before we left... they were simple paper fans. When used in betal they turn into the sharpest metal, coated with cobra venom." Nonory finished. The Young(?) witch never seced to amaZe Allen. Even though it was her falt he was even in this perdicament to begin with.

"What do you-"

"Italy?"

"Yes..."

"Open your eyes then." Allen undid the scarf and the two were standing in front of the collesuim. "Lets go find somewhere to stay. Since you can hide so well know." Nonory giggled. Oh...

The two walked down the street reciving weird looks. Everyone else was dressed in elegent clothinng, the two dressed like street urches from another country. "What time is it?"  
"...Here? 1520."  
"...How... In england it was 2011..."  
"And in Japan it was right before the great world war. The second one."

"..."  
"My broom travels threw time. But it picks it its self. It can pick any point in time, but I have no way of knowing when or why."

"Well what are we going to do? We cant walk around like this?"

"I know. Were here..." A shop stood infront of them. "You studied about Da Vinci, right?"  
"Yes! He's amasing! He is probobly the only man Cross envies!"

"Well, bring your barings about you. Your about to meet him." Allen's eyes grew wide. THE Da Vinci? The real one? The door opened in front of them, shocking both of the 'kids'. A Royal gaurd(as far as Allen could tell) Stormed out of the house.

"Stupid fag..." He muttered. Nonory stopped and walked after him, grabbing his arm.

"Im sorry, what?"  
"The stupid Da Vinci! How I hate him! He raped my so-" He was stoped. Nonory slapped him so hard the bruse was already starting to form.

"Dont you dare talk about Leo that way!" She screamed. Everyone on the street turned to look at her. Allen started panacking. "You ever say anything like that again, im going to sik an assasin on you!" She howled, anger literaly pouring out of her mouth. The guard nodded, bowed and ran off.

"Did he ju-"  
"later." Nonory went to the buildig, and attempted to open the door, but a boy around Allen's age stoped her.

"Who are you?"

"..." She smiled and forced the door open, pulling Allen after herself. "Leonardo!" She called. The man himself got up from the chair he was slumped in, looked at the girl and suddenly smiled running towards her, hugging her.

"I repeat... who are you?" The boy asked looking at the two visiters.

"Salai! Where are you mannors?" Lenoardo Da Vinci himself asked right in front of Allen. Oh my god. This was amasing!

"Im sorry, maestro..." Salai muttered, glaring at the boy.

"Va Bena, Va Bena. Nonory, when did you come?"

"A few minutes ago... I was wondering if you can give me a hand with something." The witch smiled.

"For you? Niante!" The 'adults' walked into a different room leaving the two teenagers alone.

"You really live with him?" Allen geeked out.

"...Si... Who are you?" Salai asked nervously, watching the glimmer in his eye.

"Allen. Allen Walker. Wow... Wait wait, so are you and Da Vinci really... intimate?" The age old question, and Allen was about to recive the answear from the participent... Nonory thank you!

"...Si... Who is the girl?"  
"You ARE?" Allen almost fainted.

"Se Sei Stupido?"  
"..." Allen looked at him. "Sorry. From where I come from you two are legends... uh, thats Nonory. She's a witch."

"A Witch? Who are you?"  
"Allen Walker. Human." He stuck his hand out. Salai moved away from him and to a desk, looking at the papers.

"Where are you from?" The boy asked.

"England." Salai smiled and ran over to the boy.

"Would they treat us well there? They wouldnt beat me, or burn his house would they? They wouldnt rape me... would they?" Allen looked at him... started nodding but then shook his head.

"I have my own rapeist in England."

"Oh..." Salai looked like he was going to cry.

"But, im shure if you ask Nonory she could so something for you..."

"I dont assosiate myself with witchs." There was a knock on the door. Salai walked towards it sighing.

"Open it!" A famalier voice called. Allen Grabbed Salai's arm and pulled him back. The voice was... the one who bid for him in Japan.

"Speak of the devil..." Allen muttered. "Can you-"  
"Its a red-head."

"I know." Allen sighed. The soldier was relentless... wait... if this was 1520... how did they get back... Allen ran into the back room.

"So you-"  
"Nonory! They found us!"

"..." Nonory stoped. "Can I use that favor know, please?"

"Ofcourse. Everything you will need is right threw that door." The two kissed on the cheek. Nonory grabbed Allen and pulled him past a huge wooden door.

"Will he be alright?" A flight of stairs leading down loomed infront of them. They started running.

"I charmed him. Should be fine." Another personality.

"Nonory, how did they find us? Did Aoi tell them?"  
"Never." The stairs were still going down. "She would sooner die."  
"Then how?"  
"...I was afraid of this... but it seems someone is feeding them information." The staircase finaly evened out. A lanter hung near it, not lit. She opened it, and blew it in...? She blew it like she would blow something out, but the flame lit. The two kept running.

"Who would do that?"

"Many people hate me... It might take a while to narrow it down.'  
"...How did they find us... though. They traveled back in time?"

"They posses the same thing I do.'  
"A magic broom?"

"No. Innocence. The thing that makes the broom fly. They each have it. We are outnumbered, im afraid."

"What the hell is Innocence?"

"...In due time." Another door stood infront of them... The both had to push to get it open. It squeled, and screamed. A man was standing there, waiting.

"Nonory?"

"yes."  
"..." He smiled leading them inside. "This says you are already part of the brotherhood... Is that true?"  
"Yes."

"Shame. I dont think females should be in it." Allen gasped.

"I am one of the greats. I dont think you should be talking to me like that... or at all, actualy." He nods.

"And you?'

"My plus one."

"What?"  
"He looks like a girl."  
"NO shit. He was just a gei-... never mind." Nonory smiled.

"...Welcome to the brotherhood." He bowed and showed them their new rooms. "Someone will come by later..."

"Get out." She ordered. The man practicly ran out.

"What brotherhood?"  
"...The Brotherhood of Assasins." She smiled and turned to Allen. "Welcome to one of the most hidden places in all of History."

* * *

The end. Review. So I can get more out^_^ The cross over will continue. Hugs and Kisses^_^ 


	7. Bleeding Punch1

Holy Hell

Chapter 7

Bleeding Punch

* * *

Loving you all. Keep it up, your awsome!

* * *

_"Welcome to the Brotherhood of Assasins... One of the most hidden places in all of history."

* * *

_

"Holy fuck..." Allen Walker spun around the room tacking everything in. The floors, the walls, the ceilings. "Oh my god!"

"The bedroom is threw there. I dont know about you, but I realy want to get to sleep. You can geek out. Im getting into a tub." Nonory muttered and stalked towards a blackwood door. Allen smiled, looking around. All the history...! God!

"...You are such a weird boy, arnt you?" Allen frose. The room was empty two seconds ago. He turned slowly to see... a little girl with spikey hair, and... Tyki Mikk. He wanted to scream bloody murder, but if he did, Nonory would only laugh at him. "Allen Walker... Tyki, your right. He is cute." The little girl said.

"...How did you-"  
"Allen-kun, you know what we are right?" Tyki asked. "The true apostels... the Noah clan." Tyki said walking closer to the boy, who was shacking. He started to back up, but tripped. "You know, prephaps staying under The Vatican wasnt the best idea the with has had." Tyki chuckled. The little girl giggled and walked closer to the boy.

"So... your the anti-christ? You dont look like much... I guess I can just torture you until im satisfied..."  
"NO, Road. He is mine. We agreed." The man said and crouched down on the balls of his feet, rocking back and forth infront of the 15 year old.

"But he is SO cute! I just want to fuck him up!" Road giggled and walked over to Allen, strafaling him. His eyes grew and Road smirked, pulling out a ... candel?

"Dont you dare!" Tyki hissed.

"I want to..." Allen was so scared he didnt understand what to do. Everything Aoi taught him, simply flew out of his head.

"No."  
"What the hell are you two doing here?" All three turned to see Nonory standing in a towel, glaring at them. Road immediately hopped of off Allen, running towards the witch and hugging her.

"Noni-chan!" The little girl giggled. Allen and Tyki both let out a sigh of relief... then looked at each other. "The Earl sent us! Tyki's uke-dar found him really quick like!"  
"You shouldnt even know what that is!" Nonory muttered and glared at Tyki. "And you! Why are you attempting to rape him, while im passed out? The hell is that about?"  
"Road was." Tyki pointed like a kid.

"God... Tell the Earl to take a hike! Were curently busy running from the soldiers. And you. WE DONT NEED anybody else at the moment." Nonory muttered trying to pry the girl off.

"I sapose was could, but, you are sitting right under The Vatican. Not too bright."

"...Lets make a deal..." Nonory muttered, walking over to Allen and helping him up. "Road can stab me a few times, and you wont touch us until we leave this file. Deal?"

"DEAL!" Road jumped into the air with the idea, running towards Nonory. "Where can I-"

"Where ever, kid." She muttered. Allen gasped in horror as the little sadist rammed 20 candels all over the witch's body. "Thats enough." She chocked, blood pouring out of her mouth, and the wrest of her wounds. "Not for until the next file.'

"...What do I get, as motivation?" Tyki asked, looking at Allen,

"Thats not fair. You made an ag-" Nonory cut Allen off.

"He isnt part of them... not officaly." She walked over to the man, and kissed him. And not just kissed him, but full on frenched him.

"I sapose, that would do. Till the next file." The man took the girls hand and the disappered threw the wall. Nonory collapsed. Allen dropped next to her, wanting to help her up.

"Just drag me to the couch. Ill be fine in a little bit." Allen lifted her up and laid her down on the huge couch.

"What should I-"

"Nothing. Just dont talk for a bit." Nonory mumbled. Her eyes closed. A few minutes later, her heartbeat steading and she must have fallen asleep. Allen looked at her. He found a closet and pulled out a blancket, covering her. Then...

"Good night." He walked to the bathroom. The bath was drawn for him, warm water and all. He stripped down and entered it. He looked at himself, feeling guilty. He couldnt even protect Nonory from a little girl... His entire mind went blanck. And he didnt even scream out... This was very simply not okay... Hmm.

* * *

Its very short I know... but I have a request... well, actualy 2...

A beta-reader... What is that, and how do they work, if someone. would be so nice tooo...

And an artist. I want to make a manga for a story im writing. If your intrested, ill send you asnipet, and you send me a picture. I dont know why im putting this here, its not like anyone ever reads them.

* * *

Review!


End file.
